


[Meta] But, seriously, where is Grace? (Mid-Season)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Hawaii Five-0 Season Four Meta [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Meta, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain missing person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Meta] But, seriously, where is Grace? (Mid-Season)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



>   
>   
>   
> 

Most beautiful little family. 

This is another of the things I’m confused about from mid-S3,through to current S4.

Danny now has half-custody, split with Rachel now, and yet we never hear him mention Grace any more than we did in the last few seasons. Nor do we get often adorable calls with/about her we got in the 1st season when Danny was glued to her even when he couldn’t be with her. 

Which seems insane to me, since she should be around nearly 300% more than she ever was before. He should suddenly have her for weeks at a time, have picking her up and dropping her off from school duties, evenings that are all with her, everything more that comes with going from being a parent only two weekends a month to two full weeks a month. 

And yet nothing. Except guest appearances and outings.

But I suppose this is another thing that was just labeled under necessary convenience. That didn’t need mentioning in over half of its season for character/real-life realism and dragged out red tape timelines no one was interested in. Or mentioning like it was important, except for the court case day. Or even mentioning now. Because it’s totally going on off-screen, where no one can see it. Or cut out entirely, because no one needed it. 

Sigh. 

I love you, Gracie and Danno. And you are so so so beautiful up there.

You two together are part of what made fall in love this show so much, too. 

This, like so many other things, will not be hand waved and forgotten for convenience sake in my world or my writing. Just keep being beautiful everywhere and I will pretend, like so much else in this show, that we are actually are in the Golden Age where Danny is raising his own daughter.


End file.
